<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cass and Hugo Save the Tangled Universe by Cayenne_Avocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447214">Cass and Hugo Save the Tangled Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado'>Cayenne_Avocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, cass gets called the fuck out, everyone is thanos snapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried to write a crack fic where everyone is thanos snapped and Cass and Hugo have to work together to save everyone. Turned out slightly angstier than expected and slightly more serious than expected! Enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cass and Hugo Save the Tangled Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What does this do again?” Cassandra asked, lifting one of the various items on Varian’s workstation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man, and wasn’t that strange to think of Varian as anything other than the small fourteen year old with a crush on her, quickly grabbed it out of her hand. “Don’t touch that. I have a system and everything needs to stay in place if this is going to work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this piece of metal helps how?” She asked, watching as Varian placed it back on the counter where she had grabbed it from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Cassandra rolled her eyes at the new voice. It had been a month since Varian had returned from his own adventure and brought with him, she shuddered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is a very important piece of metal. It makes sure the radiation and oxygen levels stay where they need to be so we don’t, well you know, die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Rapunzel said, sounding more or less unconvinced at her own words. “And this will really help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theoretically.” Varian started, rubbing the back of his neck. Cassandra repressed an eye roll, she hadn’t been back for long herself and it was still hard to get used to the fact that not everything Varian created anymore was bound to blow up. “If this works,” and there was that little snort laugh she was used to hearing, at least that hadn’t changed. “Corona will have an unlimited supply of power.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more lanterns or candles.” Hugo added, wrapping his arm around Varian’s waist. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She knew she was the last one that should judge, but Hugo had betrayed him and now he was apparently dating Varian. She was trying to be supportive, that didn’t mean she had to like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And everywhere will have hot running water, with a reliable system!” Varian squealed excitedly, a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s turn it on!” Rapunzel said, just as excitedly as Varian, her hand reaching for the on switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no. It’s nowhere near ready.” Varian said sheepishly, grabbing Rapunzel’s wrist to stop her. “There’s still so much we don’t know about how the library works. It’s like a limitless energy source, but also very heavily magic based and we all know magic can be-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unpredictable.” Hugo finished, his eyes darkening just a hair, but Cassandra recognized something in that look. She didn’t know much about what happened inside the library other than they couldn’t save Varian’s mom, if that look was anything to go by it hadn’t been good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel tapped her finger against her chin, before her eyes lit up and she grabbed Varian by the hand, effectively pulling him out of Hugo’s grip. The other did not look happy about it, although he didn’t say anything. “Then we have much to discuss. Do you think you could have a presentation ready by the next council meeting? I’d really like to get everyone’s opinions on this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra tuned out the rest, she had no place in that conversation anyways. Rapunzel may have welcomed her back with open arms but not everyone was so kind, unlike Varian she was replaceable, good fighters could be found anywhere. A mind like Varian’s was not something so easy to come by, and strategy wise it was something one would do better to have on their side. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of metal clanking together. They narrowed when she saw Hugo tampering with the machine. “Varian said not to touch that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correction, Varian said for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to touch it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the other hand know what I’m doing.” Hugo drawled, continuing to do who knows what to the machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what you’re doing, doesn’t mean you should.” Cassandra sneered, electing to ignore his interjection lest she strangle the younger where he stood. Instead she opted to grab whatever odd tool he had been using to do whatever it was he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hugo shouted, reaching for the tool. “I was trying to fix something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were being annoying.” Cassandra corrected, expertly dodging Hugo’s advances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, is now really the time?” Varian interjected, moving back towards them, eager to stop the little skirmish before something bad happened. He was too late. Hugo surged forward, grabbing Cassandra’s wrist, but not being able to stop his other hand from reaching out and breaking his fall while simultaneously hitting the on button. The machine whirled to life, the green of the portal filling the space. “What did you-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra watched in horror as Varian dropped to his knees, a pained expression on his face as he shakily held his hand up, or what was left of his hand. He was fading, bit by bit, disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian? What happened?” Hugo let go of her, joining Varian on the ground, taking what little remained of him into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I think I miscalculated.” Varian’s lips twitched into something more reminiscent of a smile. “Fascinating isn’t it? The science I mean, just…. fascinating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean yes, but, Var, I can’t lose you. Not again.” Hugo cupped his face, Varian placing his hand over his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ and then he was gone, Hugo left on the ground staring at nothing. Cassandra felt just as empty as he looked, Varian was gone. Her pseudo little brother gone, all because she couldn’t let his sleazy ass boyfriend do whatever the fuck he was doing to the machine. They could find a way to reverse it, surely with the three of them they could bring Varian back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass?” A feeling of dread filling her once again. She turned slowly, Rapunzel already halfway gone. “Cass, I don’t know what’s going on, but I believe that you can fix it. You-“ Her crown clattered to the floor, the only piece left of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raps?” She knew she would get no response, she was gone, still a part of her hoped this was a cruel joke. She picked up the crown, running her fingers over the cool metal, she’d bring them back, she had to. “Come on, let’s go get someone who can help us figure this out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can figure this out. I worked on this with Varian, you know.” Hugo responded, finally standing. She decided it was best not to acknowledge his red rimmed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, placing the crown down on the counter. “It still wouldn’t be a bad idea to get someone else’s help. Maybe they could see something we don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo rolled his eyes, if he hadn’t told Varian he’d try to get along with his friends he would’ve argued, instead he just bit his tongue, forcing back the cruel words that threatened to slip past his lips. “Fine. Whatever, let’s do it your way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way through the castle, not a single soul in sight. The halls littered with abandoned maid carts, linens, and other various items. The kitchen wasn’t much better, food left on the stove, the fires still burning. Even the dungeons were empty, spears abandoned where the guards once stood. It was like everyone dropped what they were doing and left. The town was very much the same, every last person, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every last living thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was gone. Not even the birds chirped in the trees, or the crickets played their little songs nearby. It was all so eerily quiet. Just her and Hugo. And wasn’t that odd, that after everyone was gone Hugo still remained. She turned sharply, sword drawn and at the ready. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stepped back, eyes narrowed as he held up his hands. “What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?! You were the one that caused this! If you would’ve left me alone none of this shit would’ve happened! Take responsibility for your own fucking actions for once in your fucking life!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Cassandra stepped back, her sword lowering ever so slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know what I did was wrong. I’m fixing it, but this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, isn’t my fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed, the sound cold and bitter, and every bit judgemental. “You didn’t fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ran from your problems. Set off on this big fucking grand adventure because you couldn’t take the heat. Own your fucking mistakes like the rest of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like you? Because from where I’m standing all it looks like you’ve done is weasel your way into Varian’s good graces so you don’t have to face the consequences of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>actions. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you even think about hurting him-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you did?” Hugo cut her off, stepping forward, no longer caring about the sword between them. “You’re a fucking hypocrite you know that? I may have lied, and cheated, and fucking shattered Varian’s heart to pieces, but I own </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistakes. I work my ass off every fucking day to make it up to him. I never claimed to be a good person, I never said I never hurt him, ‘cause I fucking did. I’m not proud of it, I know I don’t deserve someone like Varian. But you can bet your hypocritical ass I’ll spend every fucking second of every fucking day for the rest of my fucking life making it up to him. And I don’t give a shit if you like me or not, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t going to bring them back. So get off your high horse and fucking work with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra stood, shocked for a moment as his words sunk in. He didn’t wait for her to respond, already marching back to the palace. She wasn’t running from her mistakes, she had faced them and earned back Rapunzel’s trust, hadn’t she? She wasn’t running, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She clenched her fists, jogging a bit to catch up to Hugo. “Hey!” He didn’t even acknowledge her, which pissed her off more. “Hey! You can’t fucking say that shit and walk away, you fucking jackass! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned </span>
  </em>
  <span>my redemption, same as Varian! So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to call me a hypocrite, you little piece of shit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned suddenly, his face dangerously close to hers. “You didn’t earn shit. You just think you did because you’re the princess’s friend and she used her power to keep you from suffering any </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> consequences. You’re fucking entitled and you’re too fucking stubborn to see it. So, shut the fuck up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Or don’t, at this point I don’t really give a shit about what you do. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>bringing them back one way or another.” He didn’t even raise his voice, but something about its lower, quieter tone made it all the more dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no room for argument. Not that she wanted another one, he was right about one thing, they needed to save their friends and it wouldn’t get done with the constant arguing. She could recognize that much, they could always hash out their problems later, once everyone was safe and sound. “Fine, I’ll help.” Cassandra agreed, Hugo finally backing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll need someone to hold the light.” Hugo said, his tone no lighter than before, not that she could blame him, she was still pissed herself. They just needed to get through this, then they could go back to hating each other. She’d done worse, she had pretended to be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she could put up with Hugo to get their friends back, how bad could it be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Really bad, apparently. Just five minutes into trying to figure out the machine the arguing had already started back up. “I thought you said you worked on this with Varian.” Cassandra said, holding the little glowing vial so Hugo could see whatever schematic he was looking over now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. That doesn’t mean I remember everything about it. There’s a shit ton of trial and error in this.” Hugo huffed, adjusting his glasses for the millionth time as he squinted at the paper in his hands. “Varian, I love you, but goddamn it you have to be more organized.” He mumbled under his breath, she still heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra sat up straighter, suddenly at full attention. “You love him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stiffened, but nodded nonetheless. “Of course I do. I just haven’t told him yet, so keep your mouth shut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love was not a subject she was comfortable with, not something she fully understood, but talking about that was infinitely better than the stifling silence or the arguing. “Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t have answered, he shouldn’t have, it was frankly none of her damn business. But if this didn’t work and he never got Varian back, if they never got </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>back, would it matter? Hugo shrugged. “I wanted to do it right, I guess. Take him on a proper date for once, all that romantic shit he deserves. Tell him then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra hummed, maybe she had misjudged him, he was still a little shit, but he did seem to truly care for Varian. “Well when we get them back-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get them back.” Hugo interjected, frowning harshly at the paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get them back, you can take him on that date. Now, let’s see those schematics.” Cassandra reassured, grabbing her own handful of the papers. She hoped they got Rapunzel back soon, she was already sick of being the positive one. She glanced at Hugo, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She hated to admit when she was wrong, the more time she spent with him though, the more she could see why Varian was drawn to him and how much Hugo cared for him. “I appreciate how much you care about Varian. He needs someone like you in his life. I still don’t like how you got here, but I think you’re good for him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo chuckled lightly, his darker tone gone, a bit of light returning to his eyes. “Was that an apology?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance in hell, kid.” Cassandra shot back, her eyes narrowing at the paper in her hands, just looking at it gave her a headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not even that much younger than you!” Hugo protested, a smile overtaking his features before Cassandra could respond. “You sly little bastard. Of course you’d fucking encode it and not tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you found something?” Cassandra asked, leaning over to look at his paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed in confirmation, grabbing a blank piece of paper and begun writing on it. “Yes! All we need is-“ his eyes drifted to her chest, and for a second she thought she was going to have to slaughter him on the spot. Did it really count as murder if no one would be around to accuse her? “That! Give me your necklace!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra raised an eyebrow, instinctively reaching for her necklace. “My necklace?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, give it. I need the Cassandrium.” Hugo clarified, holding his hand out for her to drop it in. She complied, not bothering to ask what he needed it for, she wasn’t likely to understand anyways. She patiently watched Hugo work, doing whatever he told her to, until finally he stepped back, wiping the grease off his face. “That should do the trick. Would you like to do the honors?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Cassandra agreed, taking the offer for what it was, an olive branch. She flipped the switch, holding her breath as the machine came to life once again. Hugo looked just as nervous as her. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hugo covering it with his own. They both sucked at words and emotions, but it was their silent acknowledgement of working through their problems together. “It’ll work, and if it doesn’t we’ll try as many times as it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo sucked in a breath as the room lit up, both covering their eyes at the sudden onslaught to their eyes. When it subsided they slowly lowered their hands, Hugo laughing at the scene in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo!” Varian laughed, running forward, Hugo meeting him halfway. Their lips locking in a kiss as soon as they were close enough. “I knew you’d figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed again, pressing their foreheads together. “Would’ve been a lot sooner if you’d left me the code.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would be the fun in that?” Varian teased, capturing his lips once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass?” Cassandra turned, smiling as she faced Rapunzel, the other looking disoriented but otherwise in one piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra wrapped her in a quick hug. “You’ve got to stop scaring me like that, Raps.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel laughed. “No promises.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone going to explain to me what the fresh fuck just happened?!” Eugene exclaimed, running down the steps, towel wrapped around his waist and soap in his hair. “I was taking my bath, disappear who the fuck knows where, and then I’m returned to a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cold bath!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If this was a prank I swear I’m skinning all of you alive!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four exchanged a look with each other, before simultaneously scattering across the room. “Not it!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>